Through Thick and Thin
by ryoukus
Summary: Through the war and after, Mai and Ty Lee's friendship strengthened. No one understood how they could deal with the other, but that's how it worked. They were meant to be lifelong friends, through thick and thin. A series of stories showing different elements of their friendship through the years.


A/N: I believe there's a shortage of anything relating to Mai and Ty Lee's friendship. This will feature a few stories into their friendship during and after the war. I hope you readers enjoy, reviews will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

 **Chapter One: She Wept**

Mai stared at the steel wall in front of her, her face expressionless. They had taken away all her knives and she felt naked without them. She felt anger, betrayal, and hurt. She also felt proud. She stood up against Azula. And Ty Lee helped Mai. If not, her best friend just risked her life to save Mai's. One day, if they were ever to leave this prison, Mai would thank her.

Days would pass and Mai would not speak. She ate the bare minimum of her meals and would train as much as possible while they were allowed into the yard. It was her way to relieve pain without her knives. Though it was her knives that helped soothed her in the worst of times. Ty Lee took note of all this. She knew Mai was hurting. Mai wasn't one for conversation, but she's barely been speaking a word a day. It hurt Ty Lee. She would constantly attempt to talk to Mai after their sparring sessions. But it would not work.

Mai refused to cry. Each time a tear threatened to fall, she would hold it in and not give in. She had every right to be angry. All she wanted to feel was anger. Not hurt or betrayal. She loved Zuko with every fiber of her being. That is why she sacrificed herself for him. She could've easily died out there for him and she was okay with that. After everything he had put her through. She just didn't understand why he did not take her with him in the first place. Was she not trusted? Not strong enough? When the sadness overcame her, Mai would start punching at the wall or her pillow as if it were a punching bag, refusing to let herself be sad.

Mai had been interrupted in her train of thought when she heard a voice at the door of her cell. The doors were left open for prisoners to be let out into the yard. Mai had not taken notice of this. Immediately Mai sat up from the bed and stared blankly at Ty Lee. She knew her friend was concerned but Mai didn't want to talk about her feelings. That's not who she was. She didn't want to concern Ty Lee any more than she was.

"Mai, talk to me. Please." Ty Lee spoke in a soft tone. She was not her usual bubbly self in this moment. Mai needed her.

After a few moments silence, Mai sighed and looked away from her friend. "What do you want, Ty Lee?" Mai kept her usual monotone voice to hide everything she felt. She refused to break. Not now.

"It's not what I want but rather what you need, Mai. I know you're hurt and you need me. Keeping everything inside will just make everything worse. It hurts me seeing you like this, Mai. I know you're strong but it's okay to let go sometimes." Ty Lee could be serious when it was time to be serious. And Mai respected that. Her words to Mai kept repeating in her mind. The more Mai thought, the more it hurt. Every time she pictured his face, imagined his touch, the gentle and the passionate kisses, it hurt too much.

The burning tears formed in her eyes again. Mai shut her eyes and looked down, again refusing to break. She got up from her seat and lashed out at Ty Lee. "What do you want to hear, Ty Lee? Tell me. Do you want to hear that I'm absolutely heartbroken? That the man I gave everything to just dumped me as if I were nothing to him? Would it make you feel better that I want to cry but I refuse to do so for him? He left me the letter Ty Lee, a letter. Who knows how long he had contemplated this before telling me this way. I wasn't important to him. He never loved me." Mai shouted. A mix of anger and hurt filled her words and Mai had lost all control. The tears she held in for days fell freely down her cheeks now. Nothing could hold them back now. "I'm telling you how I feel, Ty. Does that make you feel any better about yourself?" Mai didn't mean to sound harsh but the emotions cut her deeper than any of her knives could. She fell back onto her prison bed as her body shook. She wept freely now. Mai felt exposed. She felt Ty Lee's gaze on her and refused to look at her. All their years of friendship and never once had Mai cried. Nor had she ever shown any indication of being upset.

Ty Lee joined Mai and wrapped her arm around her, bringing her friend closer and Mai let her tears fall quietly as she allowed herself to be held. This is what she needed and she felt ashamed in herself. She let Zuko get to her. Mai truly loved him and she wasn't so sure as to why.

"He loves you. It may not seem like it, but I promise you. And if it ever turns out I'm wrong about that, you're allowed to hurt me." Ty Lee whispered as Mai began to calm. Mai's eyes stung and her chest heaved up and down. She was hurting. So much and it was evident.

"You know I would never hurt you, Ty Lee. Seems like you're the only person that ever cared."

Moments of silence passed between the two. Mai's eyes were puffy and red but her breathing had calmed. Her face seemed to have returned to its normal expressionless form.

"I'm here for you. Always. I love you. And you'll always be my best friend. Please talk to me, okay? It'll help."

Mai gave her friend one last look before giving her friend a hug. And Mai was never one for hugs.

"I'll never let you live this moment down, Mai. You initiating a hug? Unheard of." Ty Lee giggled knowing Mai could easily get at her if she ever mentioned this anyone.

"Shut up."


End file.
